Ron and the Magic Without Wands
by jennyKT
Summary: *CHAP.11 up!*Willow Rosenberg becomes the new DefenseAgainsTheDarkArts teacher at Hogwarts (not really a crossover...I'm just borrowing her). Ron falls for her while Hermione falls for him....and he learns something very interesting about himself.
1. Meet Willow

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They all belong to JKR and Joss Whedon.

  


A/N: HI! Thx for reading my fic..it means a lot to me. I would love a beta reader...would anyone like to edit for me?! I know I probably messed up a lot of the curses and such. Okay this is set during season 6 of Buffy and Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. He still lives with the Dursleys. Willow has left Sunnydale after she almost kills Dawn from using too much magic. In this fic Amy is still a rat. Okay enough with my notes...on with the fic!!

Harry Potter, now in his sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was thankful that today was the first day of school. Most children detest their first day of school, but for Harry it was a godsend.

"Goodbye Uncle Vernon, goodbye Aunt Petunia!" said Harry brightly. His aunt and Uncle said nothing in return. This however, did not dampen Harry's spirits. He felt that today was going to be a good day.

He was about to cross onto platform 9¾ when he heard a voice next to him.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where platform 9¾ is?" the voiced belonged to a pretty witch with auburn hair. She looked about 18 or so, and was carrying a large rat in a cage. 

"It's right through there." Harry said, pointing between platform 9 and platform 10. The young witch wrinkled her brow.

"Through where?" she asked again.

"Look, I'll show you." Harry told the girl. He slid easily through the barrier. A minute later the red-haired girl followed him.

"Thank you very much." said the witch extending a hand "My name is Willow Rosenberg. I'll be your new defense against the arts teacher this year." Hogwarts had never held a defense against the arts teacher for more than a year. At least, as long as Harry had been there. He was surprised that a teacher would not know how to get to the school train. He shrugged and shook her hand.

"Harry. Harry Potter." Harry prepared himself for the familiar flick of her eyes towards his forehead, or the shock of hearing his name, but none came.

"Maybe I'll see you in one of my classes." she said turning to find a place to stow her luggage.

Soon afterwards Harry found his familiar friends, Ron and Hermione, and they found a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. A few minutes after the train began to move the new witch appeared.

"I'm sorry, but do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, "All the other seats are taken," she explained. "Oh hello Harry." she said recognizing the boy she had met a while earlier.

"Harry, you know this girl?" asked Ron incredulously. _Why does he always get the pretty ones?_ He mentally asked

"Willow Rosenberg, your new defense against the Dark Arts Teacher." said Willow extending her hand towards Ron and then Hermione.

"I'm Ron." said Ron staring back at her. He had always been quite partial to redheads, especially ones that had such cool names.

"Hermione." said Hermione simply.She could already tell that Ron was pretty taken with this new female. _Boys_. She inwardly sighed.

"What's your rat's name?" asked Ron, noticing the cage sitting in Willow's lap.

"Amy." she said "I didn't want to leave her in the compartment with all the owls. I thought she would like it better up here." Ron nodded.

"You have to be careful about that. Stray owls and cats are all around." Ron had forgiven Hermione about the Scabbers and Crookshanks incident, but he still enjoyed teasing her about it.

"Amy." said Hermione coolly "What an interesting name for a rat."

"Well actually there's a pretty interesting story behind it-" began Willow

"I once had a rat!" interrupted Ron. "His name was Scabbers." _'Why oh why did I have to say that?'_ He mentally kicked himself. _What am I eleven? Why do I always make a fool of myself in front of pretty girls?_ Just then the door of their compartment flew open. It was none other than Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Malfoy." hissed Harry

"Well," said Malfoy "If it isn't mudblood Granger, poor 'ol Weasel, and Perfect Potter! What a surprise to see all of you sitting together here!" He grinned an evil nasty grin at them

"Shut up Malfoy!" growled Harry reaching for his wand.

"Ooh Potter said shut up to me! I'm so scared!" said Draco sarcastically as Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry was about to jinx Malfoy when the compartment door slammed shut knocking the three Slytherins backwards into their seats.

"No need to start any fights here." said Willow quietly as the three Gryffindors stared at her in amazement.

"That was so cool!" said Ron.

"How did you do that?" asked Harry.

"Where's your wand?" asked Hermione. Willow smiled secretly.

"You'll find out if you take my class this year." she said tightly sealing her lips.

"But what about-" began Ron, but just then the food cart appeared. Willow took piles of Wizard candy, because she had never tasted any before.

"You mean you've never tasted a chocolate frog?" asked Ron, his mouth agape.

"I've lived as an American muggle all my life." explained Willow. "I've never had any formal magical training, and have certainly never tasted candy like this."

"If you've never had any formal training, then how did you become a teacher?" asked Hermione contemptuously.

"Hermione!" said Harry, shocked. Hermione usually never dared to speak like that to a teacher. Somehow Harry wasn't very surprised. Hermione seemed to have had a cold attitude towards the professor from the start.

"No, no a very good question." said Willow tasting a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. "I'm not exactly sure why Dumbledore chose me." she said with a careless shrug. "I guess he though I was the best one for the job. Especially since I teach such a unique aspect of the arts…I mean many wizards aren't trained in it."

"Trained in what?" Harry asked curiously. She gave him a sly wink.

"Ah, for the answer to that question, you will have to take my class." For the remainder of the journey Harry and Ron hung onto Willow's every word. They loved hearing about America; especially since neither one had ever been there. _Oh honestly_. Thought Hermione. _She doesn't even have any formal training! What makes her so special anyway?_

Hermione would learn the answer to her question very soon...


	2. Inside The Great Hall (sorry...rather sh...

In the Great Hall

Disclaimer: Once again I must mention that I do not own any of these characters (though I wish I did.)

The students entered the Great Hall and found their seats. Ron's stomach growled."I wish I could've eaten some of those chocolate frogs on the train. I gave all of mine to Willow." seeing Hermione's cold glare he quickly responded, "I-I mean Professor Rosenberg."

_Already calling her by her first name now isn't he?_ Thought Hermione. _Figures. The first pretty girl that happens to stroll by and he immediately falls in love with her._ She could tell that this was going to be a bad day.

"Hi Hermione!" said Ginny, Hermione's best friend.

"Hullo Ginny." said Hermione sullenly.

"What's wrong Herm?" asked Ginny.

"Oh nothing I suppose." sighed Hermione. "It's just that new Defense Against the Arts teacher. Ron's fixed his eyes on her already." Ginny looked up to see the new girl sitting at the teachers' table.

"Her? Oh Hermione you have nothing to worry about. She's definitely not as pretty as you."

"Sure, whatever you say Ginny." Said Hermione staring into her lap.

"What are you so worried about? That she's going to steal Ron's heart? Everyone knows he's infatuated with you."

"Is that so?" asked Hermione raising an eyebrow. "Then why hasn't he said anything to me?"

"You know my brother, Herm. That's how he is. He'll probably be telling you on his deathbed how much he is in love with you. It will take him that long." Hermione shook her head. She wanted to believe Ginny, she really did, but there was just no way he could ever like her now. She stole a quick glance at the red-haired boy. He was staring in fascination at Professor Rosenberg. She gave another sigh.

Just then the final first year was sorted into their house and Dumbledore stood up.

"Before we begin our feast, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Rosenberg." Everyone clapped and cheered, especially Harry and Ron who clapped the loudest. Willow stood up and waved, giving a special wink towards Ron and Harry's direction. They both turned pink. _Did she just wink at me?_ They both thought.

The next morning Harry and Ron received their school schedules.

"All right!" exclaimed Ron. "We've got DADA first!"

"But look who it's with." said Harry pointing to the list.

"Oh no!" groaned Ron. "It's with the Slytherins!"


	3. Magic Without Wands

Disclaimer: Nope, Nope none of it mine(well except the plot of course)! It's all theirs (points at JKR and JW)

A/N: Welcome to the new and improved third chapter!! Finally you will be able to see italics! Yayyyy!! I finallly got up off my lazy butt to fix this chapter. I'm really sorry about the indenting and spacing. I don't know how to indent with HTML. Sooo...enjoy!

The Gryffindors entered the DADA classroom chattering excitedly.

"Did you see her? She looked too young to be a teacher!" exclaimed Lavender.

"She hasn't had any formal magical training either." Said Hermione with a touch of coolness in her voice. Ron shot her an evil look.

Harry and Ron chose seats at the very front of the class, directly in front of Professor Rosenberg's desk. Since Hermione didn't want to be separated from them, she took the seat next to Ron.

Soon the Slytherins trickled in laughing and talking. Malfoy grumbled how Snape was supposed to have the DADA job next. _Yeah, so he could have another class that he was favored in_. Harry thought angrily. He gave Malfoy a cold glare, while Draco sneered at him. His two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, took their seats with him at the very rear of the classroom. Five minutes later Willow rushed in, while the Slytherins snickered about her being late.

"Sorry about that class." she said huffing and puffing. "Didn't expect the stair cases to change on me like that." she smiled at the pupils sitting in front of her.

"For those of you who don't know, My name is Willow Rosenberg." _Well duh_. Thought Hermione. _Dumbledore did announce her name in front of the entire school_. 

"I am eighteen years old, and I come from America." she continued. "I lived as a muggle for all of my life, so you'll have to excuse me if I sound a little ignorant. I never went to a school of witchcraft and wizardry. I never had a wand, robes, or a pointed hat. All that I know now I have learned by instinct, and from books." Hermione was aghast. A teacher who didn't use a wand, and never had robes? What kind of strange teacher was she?

"I have learned about the dark arts mainly through personal experience. However, you can't learn everything by experience. There are some things that must be learnt by books." _Well at least she got that part right_. Thought Hermione. As if on cue every student pulled out his or her Defense Against The Dark Arts book.

"Oh no, no. You won't be needing that," said Willow looking around the class. "and you won't be needing those either." she said looking at Ron's wand lying on the table. Her pupils gave her a quizzical look.

"Today's lesson," she said with a grin, "is on Magic Without Wands." A low murmur spread throughout the class. _Magic Without Wands?_ Thought Ron. _What the heck is that?_

"Now I'll need someone to demonstrate." she said looking about the class. Nearly every boy in the class shot their hand up. Malfoy didn't, of course, and his tagalongs didn't understand what she meant.

"You." she said pointing straight at Ron. "Ron wasn't it?" Ron could barely nod he was grinning so madly._ Of course she had to choose him_. Hermione thought angrily.

"You'll need your wand for this." Willow told Ron. He grabbed his wand and stood at the front of the class.

"Go stand at that end." she told him, and he did as she said.

"Now," she said speaking to the students, "Suppose I was a Dark Wizard, and I was fighting Ron here. It would only take one simple spell...Expellimarus!" She shouted pointing her wand at Ron. His wand whizzed through the air and struck her neatly between the eyes. The entire class laughed, and she laughed along with them.

"You'll have to excuse me." she told them "I'm not used to a wand." She picked up Ron's wand off the ground and continued with her lecture." 

"So suppose I was a Dark Wizard...er...I guess I'd be a witch not a wizard wouldn't I?" she laughed at her feeble joke. "Anyway, Ron you would be completely defenseless now wouldn't you?"

"Er..I guess so." he told her.

"Right," she said "now we are going to learn how do defend ourselves without using a wand. This is important to learn, especially in this kind of situation." she said showing the class how she now had two wands.

"Now Ron," she said speaking to him again "call for your wand." Ron gave his Professor a questioning look.

"Okay um...wand." he said. Nothing happened.

"Oh you're going to have to try harder than that!" she told him. "Order it to you!"

"Okay...umm...WAND!" he cried. One of the wands in Willow's hands wobbled slightly and fell onto to the floor.

"Very good!" she told him. "For a beginner, anyway." Ron blushed as she handed him back his wand, and he sat in his seat.

"Now none of you are going to be very good to begin with, you'll need lots of practice. I just want to show you how good you could be...I'll need another volunteer." Once again nearly every boy in the class raised his hand. "Um...you over there." she said pointing to Neville. He stood up and made his way towards the front of the class.

"Now then, try hitting me with the leg-locking curse." Neville nervously pointed his wand at the Professor. It would look really bad if he blew up the new teacher. He said the words and a jet of blue light shot from his wand heading straight towards Willow. She simply held up her hand and the light froze in mid-air. Next the blue stream turned around and headed towards Neville. His legs immediately stuck together. She walked over towards him and waved her hands over his legs while whispering a few words. Suddenly his legs sprang apart again. The whole class applauded. 

"That was so cool!" said Harry. Hermione didn't look as thrilled._ Hmph that wasn't that special. A simple reflection charm would do that._ She thought to herself. Next cups began floating through the air and sat themselves down in front of each student. "Now what I want you to try," Professor Rosenberg told them, "Is to try to knock over the cup without your hands or your wands. You may place your fingers as close to the cups as you want, but you may not physically touch the glass. For some people it works best if they stare straight at the cup without blinking and command the cup to tip over. For others, it is better if they close their eyes and wish the cup to tip over. For others still, they cannot do this type of magic, and can only use their wands. You may begin now." The class was deadly silent as each person tried their best to make their cup tip over. 

Harry closed his eyes and begged his cup to fall, and then he opened them silently yelling at it. Nothing happened. For ten minutes the class was still, and nothing could be heard. Suddenly there was a loud clang, as someone's cup fell onto the ground. The cup that had been sitting in front of Ron Weasley, was now rolling slightly on the floor.


	4. Great?Me?

Great? Me?

Disclaimer: Yeah this whole thing is mine. (Sees dirty look from JKR) Okay, okay just Willow then. (Catches dirty look from JW). All right, all right just the plot is mine then. (Quickly looks around). Whew.

A/N: Hooray! It's Here! Chapter 4! I'm sorry; this is a short chapter. I'll post chapter five along with it. I have so many scenes and plots tumbling around in my head I need some time to sort them out. Thank you to all my reviewers (and flamers) the special part at the bottom is dedicated to you!

Ron stared in shock at the place where his cup used to be. Hermione stared at him, her eyes wide. Harry stared at the cup on the floor, which had ceased its rolling. Willow raised her hands before her, and began to clap. Soon the whole class was applauding for Ron. He began to grin madly, his face beet red. The bell to end class rang, and the students began to gather their things. (A/N do bells ring at Hogwarts? Couldn't remember that. Where's my beta reader??? WAHHH! Sorry. I'll continue now.) Ron was about to leave with Hermione and Harry when Willow held him back.

"Ron, could you hold on a second?" she asked him.

"Uh ,sure." he told her. "You guys go on without me!" he called to his friends.

"Listen, Ron, I really think you have some talent here. I don't think I've ever seen someone master telekinesis that quickly." Ron smiled. "I really think you could become great at this with a little more practice. I think you could really benefit with some private lessons." _Wow_, thought Ron. _Great? Me? Finally I could be good at something! Won't Mom and Dad be proud?_ Suddenly, his face fell. 

"Wait a minute...is this gonna cost a lot? I mean I don't have a lot of money..."

"Well," began Willow, "I thought we could start lessons during lunch hour. Don't worry about the money. I wasn't expecting you to pay me." Ron smiled again.

"Great!" he exclaimed brightly. "When can we start?"

  


**"me"**-I'm not going to grant your grammatically incorrect question a response. Oh silly me. There isn't a question mark! It's not a question after all!

**Lady Norbert**- Hey thanks to my first actual reviewer! Glad you like the story! More soon!

**Mrs.Sakura Li**- Yes Buffy Rules! Although, I am unhappy with the way this season is turning out.

**~*Tinkerbell*~** -- Hmmm wand less magic in a HP book. Maybe. It would definitely add some defense against...oops shouldn't have let that slip.

**:)**-LOL you get your wish! More Willow coming up! Hooray!

**davesmom**-Three reviews?! Wow I feel so honored. I'm really glad you think Hermione is in character. I'm not really worried about her for the moment.

**Adelaide**--*sigh* I knew I'd get at least ONE flamer. Oh well. But what a wonderful flame that was! "That was bad." Oh yes that helps me soo much. Thank you for telling me exactly what was bad so I could fix it. (Yes, yes notice my dripping sarcasm). I, for one did not think it was a bad fic. Then again, having a bad or good fic is all in one's opinion. Everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion. It just does not help the author with these kinds of comments. See? The shortest review gets the longest response! My question back to you now is **I suck what**?

**To everyone who didn't review but told me their opinion anyway (*cough* Yael and Katie*cough*) let me answer a few quick questions and comments.**

**Willow seems a bit OoC...** Yes after reading this fic over and over again I have noticed that. At the present time it seems I have borrowed her name and magical abilities. Nothing else. I promise you her past (yes, Yael, and her sexual preferences) will appear later on in the fic. I think I'm going to change the rating to PG-13. Anyway as far as being out of character goes…did you notice how this season went? (Season 6). Willow was acting pretty out of character. I mean getting high off of magic and almost getting Dawny killed? This doesn't sound like the shy and quiet Willow we knew in Season 3 or 4. I figured since she got in trouble for using too much magic; why not go to a place where she could only use magic? Also, I figured traveling to a new continent and meeting all new people would change her attitude just a bit. Nobody knows about her past here, so she can act however she chooses. However, you might see the old Willow break through at some point. I don't know. Oh, and about her age. I wasn't really sure how old she was supposed to be. I didn't see her go back to college this season, but I don't think she's old enough to graduate either. I decided to make her 18 so she wouldn't seem too far out of Ron's reach.

**You seem to have a few grammatical errors...** Yes, I'm sorry grammar never was a strong subject for me. I type quickly and therefore make tons of mistakes. This is why I need a beta reader or an editor! Won't someone please be my beta reader? At the very least could you e-mail me any mistakes you find? Oh and indenting and paragraph spacing is not an error. I don't know how to indent or make the paragraphs stick together in HTML. If you do however, could you please tell me?

I appreciate all feedback. Flames, reviews, constructive criticism are all welcome (the flames make me laugh). Please e-mail me at hp_luver@hotmail.com.

I'm sorry that was a really boring chapter. I felt the need to write all of that though.


	5. In the Potions Dungeon

In the potions dungeon

Disclaimer: Boy you'd think by the fifth chapter I didn't have to write this anymore! Well anyway, none of these characters are mine. (Though I'd gladly take them off the hands of JKR and JW!) Oh and I stole a few lines of dialogue from Matilda. She's RD's character. Make that a few words. LOL.

A/N: I realize the other chapter was REALLY short, but it was a bit long with all the comments at the bottom. Keep reviewing people!! Flames are welcome as well, but I prefer constructive criticism. Ahh those flames crack me up. Ummm...this chapter I didn't proof-read too well...there's probably a lot of mistakes. Sorry. 

Ron slid into his potions seat just in time. He began to get his equipment out as Snape lectured them.

"Today we are learning about the use of scorpion pedipalps in a simple reviving potion. Now as you know..."

"Why'd she hold you back?" whispered Harry to his red-haired friend.

"I'll tell you later." Ron hissed back.

"POTTER! WEASLEY! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK IN MY CLASSROOM?" Yelled the potions master as Draco snickered. Ron gulped hard and immediately shut his mouth.

"Weasley! Since you weren't paying attention you must already know about scorpion pedipalps! Tell me, what are the three uses?" Ron inwardly groaned. He hated being in this class.

"Ummm...the first is...the first is..." stammered Ron.

"Scorpion pedipalps solidify a mixture, are slightly poisonous, and they-" Hissed Hermione to Ron.

"GRANGER!" yelled the potions master again. "DO NOT HELP HIM!" Hermione turned red and clamped her mouth shut. "Don't know the answer Weasley?" he asked a little more calmly." That's thirty points from Gryffindor. Ten for talking, ten for not knowing the right answer, and ten for Miss Granger trying to help him cheat." Ron turned red again, but not from anger. He was feeling so much rage towards his professor at this moment.

"She wasn't helping me cheat." he said between gritted teeth._It wasn't cheating. He thought. It was helping. There's a difference._

"Do you want more points taken away Weasley?" asked Snape. Ron shook his head. "The don't talk back!" snapped the greasy-haired man. He turned back to the lesson. "Now as you all know pedipalps can be added to a reviving potion to solidify it. This is used especially for traveling medi-witches. Now who can tell me what this potion is?" He held up a simmering blue liquid. Hermione immediately raised her hand, but he didn't look at her. "Yes Draco?" he asked a slight smile playing on his lips. Malfoy, of course, was his favorite student.

"It's scorpion poison, sir." spoke the thin, pale boy.

"Correct Draco." said Snape. Draco was the only student he referred to by his or her first name. "What can this poison do if it comes in contact with bare skin?" he asked the class. Once again Hermione raised her hand, but his eyes slid over her spot. "Draco?" asked Snape. Potions was easily Draco's best subject.

"It can burn a hole through it." Draco had a fascination with burning and potions.

"Pyromaniac." hissed Hermione. Ron grinned.

"Correct again Mr. Malfoy. At least SOME one has been paying attention." _Hermione's hand was up the entire time you stupid git!_ Thought Ron. All the rage that had been burning inside him was now focused on Snape. Rather, it was focused on the bottle in Snape's hands. 

"Tip it." he whispered. "Tip it over." The bottle in Snape's hands began to wobble violently. He was so caught up in his lecture, and praising Malfoy that he barely noticed.

"What the---" he began, but it was too late. The entire content of the vial was emptied onto Snape's front.


	6. Practice Makes Pefect

Disclaimer: *whines* Do I HAVE to do this again? Hmph. Well, no characters belong to me. Happy? hmph. 

A/N hi there! You are about to read the un-betaed version of chapter 6!(dun dun duuun) I'm so sorry about spelling errors and other things, but unfortunatley the beta reader I thought I had has mysteriously dissapeared. (Or died from reading a rough draft of this chapter. Heh-heh.) Anyway I promise promise it gets better after this chapter. I kinda...ran out of steam I suppose near the end of the chapter. So please excuse the crappiness. I have chapter 7 3/4 finished and chapter 8 nearly done. They're waiting to be beta-ed, but if all else fails i'll post them up anyway. Oh yes...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I can't believe I have so few reviews..*sniff* everyday I check the statistics at fanfiction and I still have the same as weeks before...*sniff sniff* maybe I'll start withholding chapters if I don't get any more reviews. Muahahaha.

Practice makes Perfect a.k.a Ron's strange thoughts a.k.a the chapter where I ran out of ideas

Miraculously Snape was unharmed. However, this didn't stop him from becoming extremely angry.

"Who did this?!" he asked in rage. "Who used their wand under the table? I will report you to Dumbledore immediately!!" His narrowed eyes searched the dungeon. "Whoever it is must be extremely stupid. Scorpion poison cannot seep through cloth materials!" Ron was in shock. He never dreamed he could do that. It was lucky Professor Snape hadn't been hurt. He didn't know what the consequences of killing a teacher were, but he was sure they would be dire. His eyes seemed to glare accusingly at Ron, but the professor had no proof. _At least there's no way for him to know it was me,_ he thought.

The bell rang to end potions, and Ron gave a long sigh of relief (a/n yes! Bells DO ring!!). It was lunchtime now, and he was exited to begin his first lesson. Professor Rosenberg had told him to meet her in the empty DADA classroom. He hurried a bit and reached the door in record time.

"Hello? Professor?" he asked knocking loudly on the door. He was greeted by Willow's smiling face.

"Hi Ron. Let's get started!" she motioned for him to enter. Sitting on her desk was a mass array of objects including a feather, a cup, and a heavy Ancient Runes book.

"Er, Professor, before we begin can I ask you a question?" He watched her begin to place the objects in a line. She gave him a quizzical look

"Sure, Ron. What about?"

"Well...I've been wondering...how come I was the only student in the class that could tip over the cup? Am I really that special? I mean, I thought you said most wizards could do it..." his low self-confidence was beginning to show. Willow turned to face the auburn-haired boy.

"Yes you're right most Wizards can do it. By 'it' I mean magic without wands of course. You possess something more than just the ability to move objects. You can control that ability and use it as you please. Many wizards find they can perform magic with their minds when they are angry or afraid. You weren't feeling this way in my class were you?"

"No..." said Ron slowly. Suddenly he remembered how Harry had blown up his aunt during their third year. He had been extremely angry at the time, and that is probably how he had managed to do it without a wand.

"Right." said Willow smiling brightly. "So hopefully my suspicions are correct, and you do posses the control." She looked at the objects on her desk, now neatly arranged in a row. "Okay, see if you can lift that feather over there." she pointed to a small owl-feather at the very end of the row. Ron stared at it concentrating all his energy on that one spot. The feather began to quiver and then it slid off the table. "Try to raise it off the ground." said Professor Rosenberg watching the boy carefully. His face reddened with effort as he tried with all his might to lift that light feather. Very slowly the feather rose about an inch off the floor and then hovered there. After a few more minutes of effort it rose another couple of inches. After about ten minutes he gently placed the feather back on the table using only his mind.

Ron let out a huge sigh.

"Very good!" said Willow beaming at him. "We'll try the cup next time. I think you should get some rest, and maybe something to eat. I need to prepare for my next class." Ron nodded and walked down to the great hall.

"Wait! Ron!" she called after him. He spun around to face her.

"Yeah?" he asked, his stomach growling. She dashed towards him.

"Promise me-you must promise me-that you will never ever use your newfound powers for evil or gluttony or anything like that. The seven deadly sins..."

"What?" asked Ron, a puzzled expression spread across his freckled face.

"Oh yes of course…" she smiled at him. "It's a what-do-you-call-it… 'muggle' thing." Ron raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Perhaps your friend Ms. Granger can tell you-I have to go prepare my next class." In the next instant she was back at her door. Ron stuck his hands in his pockets deep in thought. _Stupid thing, really. To think that she-she was coming to tell me...no, no a stupid thought. She would never---_he left the thought in his head and continued down towards the dining hall.

Lunch was over when he reached the enormous dining hall. He shrugged and walked back up towards the common room.

Oh boy…that was a bad ending to what I thought started out as a good chapter…ah well the next one should be better. Maybe some R/Hr coming up next! (Yipee!)

So what do you think? Constructive criticism welcome. Flames will be used to heat my home (god knows we need it here..it's freezing!) Ahem...now I will attempt to answer questions/comments/etc...

ahem so where to start? well I think the one I left off at last time was Adelaide....

_Lady Norbert_-Clever Cliffie? good story? *blushes* You flatter me. Tell you what Lady Norbet, I will finish this story, if not for myself, then for you!

_circinius_-Ron go all Carrie? Oh dear...don't give away the plot! Teeheehee. Just kidding. Anyway, thank you very much for your review. It brightened my day. Now will you please write some more of "Stranded!" ? *Taps foot impatiently* I'm waiting!

_Anna James_-I'm glad you like it! More coming up...sooner than you think :-D

_FireMaster_-was that a flame? I couldn't tell. *sigh* here's the scoop on the Matilda thing: NO I did not "borrow" anything from Matilda! I bow to the god Roald Dahl! If you really must know on page 165 of Matilda...."She kept her eyes steadily on the glass, and now the power was concentrating itself in one small part of each eye and growing stronger and stronger and it felt as though millions of tiny little invisible arms with hands on them were shooting out of her eyes towards the glass she was staring at. 'Tip it!' Matilda whispered. 'Tip it over!'" Although I agree, those five words I did use in my text were from this book. If you notice in my disclaimer I said that I borrowed those words. The situation was very different for Matilda wasn't it? Matilda is a six-year-old girl, and Ron is a sixteen-year-old boy. Ms. trunchbull is a woman, Snape is a man...etc. etc. Comparing my writing to Roald Dahl's work is a compliment. Now the question is was it a coincidence or was "is" deliberate?(as you said in your own words).

_Lady Catrin_- ahh yes the dreaded beast...GRAMMAR. If you have found mistakes, pleas e-mail me so I can fix them. thx so much.

_Gemin16_-I'm typing as fast as my cold little hands can! LoL!

_Anonymousewriter_-Ahh yes here we go with the Matilda thing again. Jeeze people if it REALLY bothers you I'll change that part so he says something else. sheesh. I bet most of you wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't made that comment about borrowing Roald Dahl's words earlier. Anwyay...I like Matilda too! I still read it...even though the text is soo big...hehehe.

_Sarah_-Hmm no I don't think they're coming. This isn't really a crossover fic. Willow is the only one who belongs at Hogwarts. they will DEFINITELY be mentioned, though.

_The Flame of Slytherin_-~To The Flame of Slytherin~ Yes, lets write a story with that title! LOL! I promise, promise, promise that you will get a kiss. (you can quote me on that) It won't be for quite a while *wink wink* to the rest of you: don't get mad at me, get mad at a certain other person who isn't finished beta-ing my story. LoL.

_To the rest of you all...._I have two questions: 1)Does anyone want a kiss in a coming-up chapter? I wasn't planning on one so soon, but I could slide one in there. 2)Would you rather have longer chapters spaced further apart, or chapters about the same length and written more quickly? E-mail or review me with your response! 

Remember- I Luv feedback! e-mails, reviews...all good!

-jennyKT


	7. Seven Deadly Sims?

A/N: I got reviews! I got reviews! *Does silly dance around her room* Wow you guys are awesome! Hehe well I finally got bored while I was on vacation, and I mapped out all of the chapters. This one came quite quickly eh? Anyway, the good chapters are coming up (well...good according to me!). I'll post chapter 8 as soon as I finish it becuase this chapter isn't very...action packed. Hehe. Sooo...onward friends! Read and Review!!!

Disclaimer: yada yada I own nothing except my fuzzy blue sweater...oh and my copy of Matilda. :-P

**Seven Deadly Sims?**

Famished, Ron reached the Gryffindor common room and collapsed into a chair.

"Ron where were you?" asked Hermione worriedly. He ignored her question and instead turned to Harry.

"You got any of those jam tarts left over from the other day?"

"The ones we took from the kitchens?" Harry replied.

"No, I mean the ones the house-elves so graciously gave us." Ron said with a grin.

"Yeah I think I have some…somewhere." Harry said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Could I have a couple? I'm starving." Ron's growling stomach seemed to add to his request. Harry nodded and went up the stairs to the sixth year's dormitory.

"Why didn't you come eat lunch with us today?" asked Hermione again sliding into an adjacent seat.

"I was busy." said Ron shortly. Hermione looked at his face. It was quite pale and his eyes held a tired look about them.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine okay?" snapped Ron. "What are you my mother?" 

Hermione shot him a look full of surprise and anger. "Fine, fine. Excuse me for trying to show a little compassion!" she angrily folded her arms over her chest and stared straight ahead. _What is wrong with him?_ She asked herself. _I try and show a little concern and he blows up! It's almost like he wants to pick a fight with me!_

"Hermione…. I-I I'm sorry. I'm really tired today, that's all." Ron said to her. Hermione uncrossed her arms._ Ron actually apologizing to a person? Now that's a new one!_ She thought.

"I accept your apology." she said with a smile.

"Hermione what are the---" but before he could answer, Harry appeared with several slightly squashed jam tarts.

"Sorry Ron." he said handing over the tarts. "These were all I could find."

"S'okay," said Ron hungrily cramming as many jam tarts as he could in his mouth.

"We're you going to ask me something?" Hermione asked Ron, trying hard not to point out how much he looked like a chipmunk.

"O eah" said Ron, his mouth full of jam. "Wa' r uh ehun eahly ims?"

"WHAT?" asked Hermione. Ron swallowed.

"I said," he continued, "What are the seven deadly Sims?"

"Sims?" asked Hermione wrinkling her forehead in thought. "I've never heard of that. Don't you mean the seven deadly sins?"

"Oh yeah." said Ron nearly swallowing another jam tart whole. "That's what I meant." Hermione racked her brain.

"I think they're Sloth, Pride, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, Lust, and Greed. Supposedly, you get sent to Hell for committing one of these crimes or something like that."

"Sent WHERE?!" asked Ron.

"Uh…never mind…"Said Hermione. Her next thought was_ What exactly is Ron's religion anyway? Do Wizards have a religion?_ Hermione's family had never been very religious, but she went to Sunday School for a while when she was nine. She didn't like to think about what would have happened if her parents were extremely religious. _They probably would have ostracized me for life once I got my Hogwarts letter._

"So what does sloth mean?" asked Ron interrupting her thoughts.

"It means laziness." Hermione explained.

"Hmm…" said Ron quietly. "Now I think I know what she was talking about…"

"What who was talking about?" asked a curious Hermione.

"Nothing, nothing." said Ron as he once again immersed himself into his own thoughts. Hermione glanced at the magic-powered clock above her head.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "We're going to be late for transfiguration!" She grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him from the room.

Oh jeeze. I'm sorry if this chapter was painful to read becuase of the grammatical errors. Once again, I ask for a beta-reader! A beta reader, a beta reader, my kingdom for a beta reader! uh...heh-heh. Anyway let me answer some more fan-mail and tell you to please answer questions #1 and #2 from my last chapter. So far I have one vote for a kiss, and one vote for same length chapters, updated more frequently.

**Huff**-BRILLIANT?! *swoons* *wakes up* are you serious? Oh wow, that is so nice!! Oh yes, Ron is adorable. So innocent....:-P

**Mitts**-Thanks for answering the questions! Your wish is my command....Oh and will you get to see the couple pairing that you want? I'm not giving away anything...but I am a R/Hr shipper after all!

**mandy weasley**-Thank you! Here's what ya wanted...More!

You know, I think Hermione has a very good question. What exactly is Ron' religion anyway? I mean they celebrate Christmas at Hogwarts...(and I'm not going to go into my whole Hannukah shpeal), but you never see them go to church or anything. Anyway it's a question I have yet to see answered. I think Dumbledore could be a little more sensitive to other religions...but enough about that. teehee. I have a plot bunny(I love that term! Hehe) for a Hr/D story. I may start writing it soon, or I might wait and let it develop some more. This story took a lot of development. Okay so did you review? Hmmm...maybe I'll withhold Chapter 8 until I get five more reviews! Does tht sound fair? I'm evil. Muahahahaa. (By the way I got plot bunnies from LoPotter.) 

Oh yes, while you're waiting for the next chapter to come out, please take a look at my favorite stories list. (the best one on there is the Greatest Scandal in Hogwarts History by AgiVega. Oh and Back to the Burrow is good too!) Hehe anyway...happy reading! (and happy reviewing as well!) 


	8. Not War Please!

Chapter 8!!!

A/N: *shakes head* Hermione and Ron. When will they ever learn? I would like to dedicate this to my two beta readers the most AWESOME people in the world! Mikki and Krys, you guyz rock! Lol. Anyway, I'm sorry about witholding this chapter for so long. I was hoping for more reviews. *sniff* Okay so once again...no more story unless you review! Muahahahahaaa....now..on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: Can I buy these characters off you? (JKR, and JW) a billion dollars each? Uh...no thanks.

**Not War Please!** (In reference to a song...I dunno which one, but it was at the Hami dance recital)

Back in the common room...

Harry and Ron were tossing a quaffle around the nearly empty common room. Harry was trying to throw the red ball past Ron, and Ron was trying to catch the quaffle. Unfortunately for those around them, Ron wasn't a very good keeper. In fact, many of the lamps inside the room had already been broken, and if it weren't for Harry's excellent repairing charm they would have been in a lot of trouble.

"Could you please stop throwing that thing around?!" Parvati screamed as they crashed a vase near her head.

"Reparo!" shouted Harry waving his wand. The shattered vase instantly righted itself, good as new. "Sorry, Parvati, but quidditch tryouts are in a week! If Ron wants to make the team, he has to practice!"

"I thought quidditch was played in the air on brooms," Parvati said in disgust as she gathered her books and headed towards the girls' dormitory.

"Is it my fault the Slytherins have booked the field for four whole hours?" Harry asked Ron.

"I dunno, Harry, I just hope I make it this year. I mean practically everyone else in the family has been on the school team…even Ginny! When she made the team instead of me, Fred and George teased me for weeks! I really hope I make it this time!" he said with a tinge of nervousness.

"Don't worry about it," said Harry, "I'll put in a good word with---" Suddenly, Ron slapped his forehead. "What? What is it?" the black-haired boy asked nervously.

"Don't we have that goblin essay due tomorrow? The one that is supposed to be at least two feet long?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Oh yeah!" said Harry "I did mine yesterday. It was easy, just find the book Professor Binns was talking about in class." Ron rolled his eyes. "You think I don't have anything better to do than listen to Professor Binns babble all day long?" Harry smiled.

"It's called Significant Goblin Rebellions and Their Leaders. Look at Chapter 15 on the war of 1812."

"Thanks Harry," said Ron gratefully as he rushed down to the library.

Ron scoured the shelves until he saw what he was looking for. He then looked for a suitable place to sit. At once he recognized Hermione's bushy head, half-hidden behind a large stack of books. He looked at the other and of the library and saw a flash of red. It was none other than Professor Rosenburg. He thought about this situation carefully. If he sat with Willow, he would get to sit near the pretty professor, but Hermione would probably be angry. If he sat next to Hermione, he would get to sit next to one of his best friends, but would have to endure her boring booktalk for the rest of the time he was there. Of course, the third option was to simply stay where he was, between the shelves of books. He decided option three was the best, because that way nobody could get angry with him

Suddenly he saw a pair of arms waving at him from either end of the room. Both girls had spotted him, which meant that option #3 was no longer an option. He debated his choices again. Finally he thought _I get to talk to Hermione all the time. I only get to see Professor Rosenburg at lunchtimes and during class. I should probably go sit with her_. He gathered the large novel into his arms and sat next to the red-haired girl. It might have been his imagination, but he was sure he saw Hermione glare at him from across the room. 

"Why hello Ron!" said the Professor brightly "How nice of you to join me!" he glanced at the large stack of books sitting next to her. Among them were: The Rise and Fall of The Dark Arts, Hogwarts: A History, History of Magic, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and Quidditch Through the Ages. 

"You've got a lot of books there." He mentally slapped himself. _What kind of response was that? I'm so pathetic_. Willow laughed.

"Yes, well, I haven't been in this world for a long time. I thought I'd do some catching up." She gestured towards 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts' in her hands. "This book is so interesting! I had no idea that the boy in my class, Harry Potter, was so influential towards the fall of the Dark Arts!" Ron could think of nothing intelligent to say, so he merely nodded. He looked at the other book near her.

"So you're interested in Quidditch?" _Yeah, that's good, he thought. Steer the conversation towards something you know lots about_.

"Actually, I am. I heard it is a very popular wizard's game. I don't know very much about it though," she confessed.

"Quidditch is my favorite game!" he told her. "Harry is supposedly the best seeker this school has had for years..." Seeing her bewildered look he proceeded to tell her all about the game.

From across the room Hermione watched Ron and Willow get closer and closer together, deep in conversation. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. She picked up her books and stormed out of the library.

Ron watched as Hermione stormed out of the room. "Uh-oh," he told Willow. "I better go talk to her. I'm meeting you tomorrow at lunch right?" he asked.

"Yup." She answered putting her nose back into a book._ Reminds me of Hermione. He thought. Always reading. Oh wait Hermione!!_

He stormed up the castle steps and into the common room. "Hermione, wait!" he called after her. She spun around.

"Oh, so you do acknowledge my existence after all do you?" she spat at him.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked her. _Count to ten_. He silently told himself._ Count to ten…don't blow up…count to ten…_. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Maybe you think it's okay to ignore your friends, but I don't think it is! I guess you think it's perfectly alright to spend time throwing around a stupid ball with Harry, but you can't take the time to come and talk to me?" she was about one decibel away from screaming at him. Other people in the common room had retreated in fear.

"Oh is that what this is all about?" he asked her coolly. "Professor Rosenburg and me? Are you jealous of our friendship?"

"It looked like more than a friendship to me!" she shouted back. "You and your little girlfriend were getting so cozy over there you forgot to come over and say hello to the person you haven't seen the entire day!"

"Maybe I would say hello to that person more if they didn't spend all day locked up inside the library!"

"Stop changing the subject! You know what this is about!"

"You're right. It's about you and your uncontrollable jealousy."

"It's not! You don't get the point and I'm-I'm going to bed!!"

"Fine! See if I care!"

"Fine I will!"

There was a slam of two doors, and a very grumpy Hermione sat onto Ginny's bed.

"Hermione?" asked a yawning Ginny with a bathrobe on. "This is the fifth year's dormitory. Yours is over there."

"I know that!" Hermione snapped. Suddenly her expression softened. "I'm sorry Gin," she said with a small smile. "I've just been stressed out recently." Ginny grinned.

"You and Ron had another fight didn't you?"

"Uh…er…yes," said Hermione rather sheepishly. Then she proceeded to tell Ginny what had happened minutes before. Ginny listened thoughtfully, as if she was the older one, and not the other way around. "It's just sometimes…sometimes he's so distant. Like Harry is his only friend and I'm just another person he occasionally chats with, or whenever Harry isn't talking to him."

"Now you know what I feel like nearly all the time!" said Ginny with a smile. "Anyway," she continued, "I think you need to give him a little solitary time. It sounds like something else is bothering him, and he's taking it out on you."

"Thanks for playing psychiatrist with me today, Gin," said Hermione. "Now tell me, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well…" Ginny said, a bit sheepishly, "There is something…."

"Oh my gosh tell me!" Hermione squeaked in her best Lavender imitation.

"Could you guys cut the yap? I'm trying to get some shut-eye!" a loud voice said from across the room.

"Tell me later," whispered Hermione, as she quickly stole from the room. She turned into her own dormitory and fell asleep, while visions of a red-haired someone danced in two minds that night.

Muahahaha! Originally this chapter had more to it,but I decided that I was tired and Ginny could whine about her promblems some other time Lol. I must say thanks to all my reviewers....u guyz rock! Yeah! Okay so I'm gonna answer each one individually now...(and i can do that cuz I got...what....four since the last chapter? Lol). 

**Flame**-Lol. You always have the most...interesting reviews! Hahaha! I wonder what drug those H/H shippers are on...::shudder:: Roald Dahl rules! But not so much as JKR. Lol.

**iggy**-thx for the offer, but i think my wish finally came true. 2 beta readers! Yea!

**CharismaBrianne**-Thanks! Willow is super cool! Grr the whole giving up magic thing...that was not cool. *sigh* WHAT have they done with Buffy this season? *shakes head*

**Mya Avalon**-Thanks! hey tell ur sis that Willow will be explaining herself next chapter. Or I think she will. Anyway...I'm glad u like it!

**Krys**-My wonderful beta-reader I luv u!!!Lol. Thx so much, please review this chapter as well!!! Give me more books for my neopet too!!!LOL!

**Kayla**-You're welcome! Lol. I think Willow would have fun in the Harry Potter world. Her and Amy. Even though Amy is a weirdo. hehe. :-P

**Seamus Finnigan**-rejection? odd you should mention that...ahh but I won't give any plot away! no, no you'll see what happens next!

There ya go! No more Chpater 9 till I get 5 more reviews! So there! Lol. 


	9. Earth, Water, Fire, Air.

**Earth, Water, Fire, Air. (The four elements…)**

Disclaimer: yadda yadda I own nuttin….

A/N: Hidy Ho! Boy It's been a while…been waiting for those reviews….hmph. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, beta-ed by Krystin! Yay! Thanks a lot! Oh by the way, please don't send any grammar related flames, it's all her fault! LoL. No, no I luv ya Krys. Anyway this is the chapter where I made Willow explain herself...and Draco acts OOC! Yay! 

Two days later there was a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Lesson. Hermione was still angry with Ron, and she wouldn't look at him as she took her seat. Harry looked from one to the other, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Uh…Ron?" he asked turning to his left.

"Yes, Harry?" said Ron with a touch of coolness.

"Why aren't you and Hermione talking?"

"Why don't you ask HER?" Ron put his head in his hands and looked sullenly at the floor. 

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Why aren't you and Ron talking?"

"I think you better ask HIM." At this point Harry gave up. Soon the bell rang and Willow appeared at her desk.

"Hello everyone!" she said brightly. As soon as Willow entered the room Ron perked up. "I thought since we have been working on telekinesis, we should work on different types of psychokinesis."

"Psycho-kin-what?" asked Ron.

"Doing things with your mind, Ron," Hermione said in a rather haughty tone.

"Oh aren't we the smart one today?" Ron shot back, in just as cold a tone. _I picked the wrong seat today_, Harry thought. He was sitting in between the two quarrelers. 

"Now you already know the first type of psychokinesis, telekinesis," Willow continued. "This is the ability to move objects with your mind." With a wave of her hand she made a quill pick itself off her desk, spin in the air, and lie back down. "The second type of psychokinesis is…" she began, but she noticed a pale boy in the back talking and not paying attention at all. She recognized him as the boy she had seen on the train earlier in the year. 

"You there! In the back!" Draco looked for whom she was talking to. "Yes you, with the bleached out hair!" Ron began to snicker into his hands. "Maybe you would like to demonstrate the second type of psychokinesis." Draco paid no attention to her, and continued to talk to Crabbe and Goyle. "Come up to the front of the class this instant!" she yelled at him. Willow noticed that simply yelling would get no response out of this boy. She decided to resort to other methods. Willow raised her hand, and Malfoy rose out of his seat. He began to shriek and twitch as Willow pulled him to the front of the class using only her mind. The Gryffindors began to laugh and point at the wildly twisting boy. Willow gently sat Draco down next to her desk.

"I asked you a question!" She said, her eyes locking with his. "Answer me this instant! Now what is the second type of psychokinesis?" Malfoy mumbled something while what little color he had drained from his face.

"I-I don't know!" he said in a small voice.

"The second type of psychokinesis is called pyrokinesis. This is the ability to control fire. Since you don't want to pay attention, it must mean that you already know how to do this type of kinetic ability. I think you should demonstrate this for the class." Malfoy looked at her in shock. Never, never in his life had he ever been ordered around. Malfoys were used to ordering others around, not being ordered themselves.

"Are you deaf? I said go! See that piece of parchment in the wastepaper basket? I want you to light it on fire. NOW!" Willow was quite angry with this insolent boy. Ever since coming to Hogwarts she had developed a take-no-crap attitude. She was tired of people walking over the "nice" Willow like a doormat. _If only the Scoobies could see me now._ She mused. _I wonder what Tara would say…_She was snapped back to the present by a loud chorus of laughing. All of the Gryffindors, and some of the Slytherins were laughing at how stupid Draco looked. He was staring into the trashcan, and nothing was happening. 

"Enough!" Willow said, silencing the class. "Go sit down, and don't disturb my class again." Malfoy was in so much shock he could only nod dumbly and walk back to his seat.

As much as Hermione disliked the professor, she liked to see Malfoy humiliated in front of the class. This was such a rare occurrence, that it put Hermione into a good mood. She decided to apologize to Ron as soon as class was over. 

Willow gave Malfoy one final glare before returning to her lesson. She was quite surprised at the way she was acting this year. Although she didn't like the calm, shy Willow, she decided to cool down before she did something really stupid. She took a deep breath and looked into the trash bin. Immediately, the scrap of parchment lit on fire. 

"This," she said gesturing to the flaming paper "is an example of pyrokinesis. It is also the most dangerous form of psychokinesis. This power could easily get out of control. I had to practice for a long time before I could light things on fire without doing damage to myself." She glanced down at Dean's desk in front of her and gasped.

"Why aren't you copying this down?" she asked in slight alarm. "This will be on the final! Yes Harry, Dumbledore has informed me about end of the year exams." Harry groaned and fished a piece of parchment out of his backpack. 

"Anyway," she continued, "the next type of psychokinesis is called hydrokinesis. This is the ability to control water." Immediately a jet of water extinguished the flame. _Where did that come from?_ Wondered Harry in amazement. _I wonder if I'll be able to do that!_ Thought Ron. _What a show-off_, thought Hermione. 

Willow glanced at the clock behind her. "One more minute till class is over!" it said. "For homework I would like you to write an opinionated essay about which type of psychokinesis is the best. There is no right answer, but you must back up your ideas with facts." The class groaned as they packed their bags up. They shuffled out the door as the bell rang.

Hermione looked around her for Ron. She didn't like being mad at him, but she had to admit he was cute when he was angry. She looked up and down the halls, but she couldn't see that familiar flash of red. "Harry did you see where Ron went?" she asked, but he too was nowhere to be seen. "Where _is_ everybody?" she wondered aloud. She shrugged. It was lunchtime, and those boys could be anywhere. Suddenly she saw something through the crack of the door that caught her eye. She walked over to take a closer look. 

Inside Willow's classroom Ron was levitating books with ease. He caused the heavy Ancient Runes book to fly a foot above the ground turn a triple toe-loop in the air, and set itself back down on the desk. Willow was quite amazed. Not even _she_ had learned telekinesis that quickly. Obviously she was dealing with a very powerful wizard. "Excellent!" she told him. "I think this is too easy for you now. Would you like to try something different?"

"Like what?" he asked back.

"Like pyrokinesis or hydrokinesis. I think you're ready for it now."

"Really?" he asked back in an awed voice. "You think I'm ready for that?"

"Definitely." she told him. "Lets try hydrokinesis first. It wouldn't look good if you lit the whole classroom on fire." He nodded as she set a glass of water on the table. "Try to lift the water from inside the glass, and then set it back down." Ron tried with all his might, but all he succeeded to do was knock over the glass. "That's okay!" she told him lifting her arm. The water picked itself off the desk and flew back into the cup. "Want to try again?" 

"That-that's okay." he gasped. Once again he was pale from all the exertion of trying to control the water. 

"Are you alright Ron?" she asked him in a worried tone.

"I'm-I'm fine. Just let me rest and we can try again."

"I think we're done for today," she told him firmly. "Go back down to lunch before it's over." He nodded, but before he was out the door she added, "I think we should cut down these practices. They're really wearing you out. Maybe twice a week would be better, okay Ron?" He nodded again. "Tuesdays and Thursdays okay?" He stepped out the door before realizing that he wasn't too hungry. He really wanted to get some rest before his next class. Instead of going downstairs to lunch he walked up towards the Gryffindor common room. He didn't even notice a brown-haired figure that had been watching the entire time. 

Okay so how did you like this chapter? Tell me in a review! Once again…I'd like five please…is that too much to ask? I don't think so. Anyway…answers to reviews….

**Lady Norbert**- Yes she is a bit transparent…too bad Ron is too thickheaded to notice! Hehe! I'm glad you like this story so much! 

**Lilith**- I counted both of your reviews! Anyway, you get your wish! Tara is mentioned! Oh BTW the other night's episode was very good. I was like "oh whoa…which one is reality…" it was freaky. Anyway I'm glad you think I rock! *blushes with pride*. I hope you keep reading, because this story keeps getting better! (I promise! LoL.)

**Heather-Bether**-thanks for the constructive criticism! I hate when people flame for no reason. I'm glad you like my story! I like yours!

**B'Elanna-Thanks!** I'm glad you like it…and Buffy DOES rock!!


	10. Draco Gets His Just Desserts

A/N: Hidy Ho! It's your fanfiction authoress back at last! Dija miss me? Well…whether you did or not here is another chapter of the story you luv so much! J Hehe I'm lazy so it's been a while. I hope my faithful reviewers are still there! You guys rock! Anyway thanks to my beta readers… and here's the chapter! (P.S. I would really like five reviews…please!)

Disclaimer: blah blah I own nothing except for my bologna named bob.

Draco Gets His Just Desserts 

On her way back to the common room Hermione thought about what she had just seen. She knew that Ron had a special talent for telekinesis; that one day in class had proved it. But just how good had he gotten? Was his special talent a gift? Or was it a curse? Would Ron use his powers wisely, or would he abuse them? These questions swam in her brain as she ascended the Gryffindor tower steps. _First chance I get, she resolved, __I'm going straight to the library to research this sort of thing. She glanced at her charmed watch. "Fifteen minutes until Care of Magical Creatures!" it announced. She groaned. Yet another class with the Slytherins. __Fifteen minutes...enough time to go ask Ginny what in the world she was talking about the other day, she thought as she traveled towards the fifth-years dormitory. _

Hermione reached the door and knocked on it lightly. When nobody answered, she pushed the door open. The only one in the room was a small redheaded figure staring intently at a picture.

"Ginny?" asked Hermione. The redhead quickly stuffed the picture behind her pillow.

"Hey Herm!" she called back. "What's up?" 

"Nothing, really." said Hermione crossing the room to Ginny's bed. "I was wondering what you were talking about the other day…something I can help you with?"

"Ohhhhh," said the fifth year. "I was just going to tell you that…I finally dumped him!"

"Really?" said Hermione, her eyes widening. "You dumped Colin Creevy? I thought the day would never come! What made you do it?" Ginny shrugged. 

"He was too clingy. I told him we would be better off as friends."

"So," Hermione said, grinning wickedly, "if you dumped Colin…then who is that behind your pillow?"

"Nobody!" squealed Ginny, attempting to cover it.

"Let me see!"

"No way!" After a five-minute struggle, Hermione finally retrieved the slightly bent picture frame. It was a very nice shot of Harry waving at the camera. 

  "I thought you said you were over him." Ginny shrugged. 

"I thought so too…but the whole time I was with Colin I kept thinking of Harry…." Hermione's eyes widened even further, if that was possible. 

"Oh wow, Gin. You're crazy for him!" Ginny gave her a tiny smile.

"I think…I might be." Hermione glanced at her watch. "Five minutes until Care of Magical Creatures!" 

"Ooh I got to go now. Hagrid said he was introducing us to a new creature today…and you know how that's going to turn out..."

"Bye Hermione!" said Ginny. Hermione walked towards the door, and turned after reaching it. 

"Do you…do you want me to ask Harry anything?"

"No, no that's okay," said Ginny quickly. "You go have fun getting bitten or whatever Hagrid wants you to do today." Hermione smiled.

"Bye Gin."

Four minutes later Hermione reached Hagrid's hut. She slipped into her place beside Harry and Ron. 

"Listen, Ron," began Hermione.

"I'm sorry," they both said at once. Harry sighed.

"Well I'm glad that's over with! So, what were you guys arguing about anyway?"

"Nothing!" both teenagers said quickly. Hermione started laughing but stopped when she saw Hagrid appear out of his cabin with his large crate.

"Oh no…remember last time he introduced us to a new animal? Those fwoopers were terrible!"

"Yeah and McGonagall didn't accept my homework excuse of temporary insanity," said Ron grinning. 

"I promised yeh a new creature today so here yeh go..." said Hagrid pulling the lid off of his wooden crate. As soon as he had done so a swarm of round custard colored animals bounded to the floor.

"Puffskeins!" shrieked Parvati. All of the girls immediately reached for one to cuddle.

"How cute!" cooed Lavender. Hagrid opened his mouth to lecture about puffskeins, but then closed it. 

"Ah let 'em enjoy 'emselves. Not hard teh take care of puffskeins anyway."

"This is a surprise, Hagrid." Said Hermione smiling at the gigantic man. "I can't believe you've changed!" Hagrid gave her a wink.

"It was Dumbledore's idea. I would've had yeh studyin' quintapeds but he suggested these things." Hermione shivered at the thought. She favored puffskiens far more than quintapeds. Besides, the puffskeins were actually cute!

Ron tossed the humming puffskein back to Harry, but his mind was hardly on the small ball of fluff. He wanted to try out his new power. How to do it without anyone noticing? He decided to concentrate on a black book bag lying close by. Ron was amazed when the backpack slid over with almost no effort. He smiled until he heard that familiar cold drawl.  

   "What are you doing with my backpack Weasley?" asked Draco.

"Um...no-nothing.." Ron's mind frantically searched for a reasonable explanation.

"Admiring the fine leather? Bet you've never even touched something as expensive as my bag."

"Shut up Malfoy!" exclaimed Hermione as she and Harry appeared next to Ron.

"Oh so now you've got your little mudblood girlfriend fighting your battles for you? You're parents won't be proud, you dirtying their pure blood. Oh I forgot, you're nearly muggles anyway..." 

"TAKE THAT BACK MALFOY!" all three teens screamed at him at once. Harry and Draco started a shouting match as their classmates backed away. Draco was so caught up yelling at his enemy he didn't notice that his shoelaces were busily tying themselves together. Harry lunged for Draco's throat and the pale blonde tried to dodge him by stepping backwards. Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed that his shoes were firmly knotted together. He fell backwards with a painful thump. All of the Gryffindors doubled up with laughter as they pointed at a very red faced Draco. 

"You did this Weasley!" he snarled.

"Me?" Ron was the picture of innocence. "I haven't been near your shoelaces!"

"I know it was you!" shouted Draco. "You and your stupid teleki-whatsis!" Hermione gasped as she remembered what she had seen earlier that day. Had Ron tied Draco's shoelaces with his mind? After what she had seen through the crack of Professor Rosenburg's classroom she couldn't be sure. Hermione's mind was jerked back to the present when she saw Malfoy (with his knotted shoelaces too, mind) make a flying leap at Ron. Luckily a large hand picked him up at the last minute.

"Disturbin' my class again Malfoy?" asked and angry Hagrid. "Don' want a repeat performance of las' year do yeh?" Last year Hagrid had finally snapped and locked Malfoy in his cabin with an open crate full of Billywigs. Draco had been giddy and levitating for hours. The seventh year stared coldly back at his professor.

 "No," he said. Hagrid quickly dropped him to the ground. Two minutes later the bell rang to go to the next class. Harry, Hermione, and Ron gathered their things and trudged indoors. The two boys would be going to Divination while Hermione would be heading towards Arithmacy. As they neared the end of the hallway a certain blonde haired someone was barring the way. 

"Move, Malfoy," said Ron. Draco just sneered. 

"Why don't we finish what we started outside Weasley?" 

"MOVE, idiot!" said Ron, attempting to push past the other boy. 

"Are you afraid? Too scared to take me on now that your half giant freak isn't around to protect you?"  

"Don't call him that!" said Hermione as she and Harry stepped to Ron's aid. The red-haired boy pushed them back.

"I can handle this," he said, pulling out his wand. 

A/N Ooh a cliffie?! Maybe…. anyway lemme answer some reviews to show how grateful I am. (Some of them are screwed up for some reason…all squished together. Stupid word.)

~ **circinius  - **Thanks! Here's the next part…just as you've been waiting for!~

**~ ****Sabrina Potter- **Hmmmm will she get Ron or not? I think Willow poses a threat….ah but time will tell won't it?~             

  ~Omega- Thanks for your review!~   ~Taya J Weasley, The Author- hmmmm they might. I think Tara might make a guest appearance, but I'm not sure about the rest of the scoobies. I wasn't really planning on a crossover fic. It's more like I'm "borrowing" Willow for this HP fic. J ~  ~Jackie- Wow thanks! I personally think she's very out of character….but that's because I'm better at writing HP fanfics than Buffy. J I'm glad you like her though! ~ 

**~Michelle Ishida- **Yes sidekicks rule! I figured we needed a few more fics where Ron was the star.~

**~hpfanficlover07-** Thanks! I'm glad you like it J~

**~B'Elanna- **Yay! I'm glad SOMEbody liked the chapter! Hehe.~

~Lilith- Tara! Yayyy! Hehehe. I'm glad you think this is getting better! I'd hate for it to get worse! J~ ~Lady Norbert- *sigh* sometimes boys can be so stupid…especially if their names are Ron Weasley! I promise he'll figure out SOMEthing soon…will it be what we want him to figure out? Who knows? I can't wait for the Yule Ball chapter though (although I don't think I'm calling it a Yule Ball J). That one will be fun to write! ~ ~Dichotomy- Hmm yeah that sounds about right. I wonder if she's ever going to go back to college? Well in this fic she's 18 okay? J Not that Ron wouldn't shoot for a 20 year old…but I think 18 is better for him.~ 

~Now review! Yeah! You know you want to!~ 

  __


	11. Ron's Revenge

A/N I am soooooooo sorry that it has been---what two months? Three? since this chapter has been out. I've been really lazy and busy...not a good combination. So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for...un beta-ed because I wanted it out faster! Yay! So any spelling errors or anything I'm sorry about!

Ron's Revenge 

"I can handle this," he said, pulling out his wand. Ron was about to jinx Malfoy into next week when—

  "Expellimarus!" shouted Draco. Ron's wand flew into Malfoy's outstretched hand.   "What are you going to do now Weasel?" he asked with a sneer. The bell to begin class rang, but none of the four students noticed it.   

"I think you need some new insults," said Ron calmly, staring straight at the other boy. Malfoy growled and pointed his wand at Ron, a curse on the tip of his tongue. By chance he happened to look down and noticed he was about ten feet in the air!    

"Ahh! What are you doing?!" shrieked Malfoy, his pale face now stark-white. 

"I'll take that." Ron said coolly as both his wand and Malfoy's floated directly into his palm. 

"Profess--" started Malfoy before Ron quieted him with a quick silencing charm. 

"Now do you take everything you said back?" asked Ron angrily. Draco narrowed his eyes at Ron. Malfoys never take their words back.

"It sure is a long drop to the floor…" Ron remarked. Malfoy gulped and looked down. "Gee I sure am tired keeping you up in the air like this." Of course Ron was lying. Keeping the skinny seeker up used almost no exertion at all. "I'd hate for you to FALL." As Ron said the last word he let go of his mental hold on Malfoy. The blonde boy plummeted quickly to the ground, his mouth open in a silent scream. At the last second Ron pulled him back up to ten feet. Draco's face now had a slightly greenish tint.

"I take it back!" he mouthed. 

"What was that?" asked Ron, removing the silencing charm.

"I take it back!" said Malfoy extremely quickly. Ron slowly lowered him to the ground. Almost immediately he took off for the dungeons.

"That was so cool!" yelled Harry.

"It was not!" exclaimed Hermione. "It was foolish and stupid. You're going to be in so much trouble! I bet Malfoy is heading for Snape right now!"

"Oh yeah?" countered Ron. "Like Snape would believe a story like Malfoy's!"

"Snape would use any excuse to take points from Gryffindor!" Hermione suddenly looked at her watch and gasped in alarm. "Oh my gosh I'm so late for arithmacy! This is all your fault!" She dashed up the stairs and away from the two boys.

"That's just like Hermione." Ron said angrily. "She doesn't even care that I finally beat Malfoy . All she cares about is how many points I lost for Gryffindor. She doesn't even understand how amazing my new powers are!" 

"If it's any consolation mate," began Harry, "I think what you did to Malfoy was pretty awesome."   

"It was wasn't it?" said Ron with a grin. "Did you see how I made it look like I was going to drop him?" He began to walk up the steps to the astronomy tower.

"Yeah that was awesome!" said Harry climbing after him. 

Professor Trelawney was highly displeased when Harry and Ron arrived nearly 20 minutes late for class. She took off quite a number of points after deciding they did not have a legitimate excuse.     

As Professor Trelawney babbled about advanced palm reading Ron's thoughts turned to the quidditch tryouts that were beginning tomorrow. He knew that he wasn't good enough to be Gryffindor's keeper. Suddenly a plan began to form in his head. _Yes.... yes.... that's it! That's what I'll do!_ He thought. _I'll be sure to make it on the team...._

A/N#2- hmmmmm what is Ron up to? You'll soon find out.... oh yeah and please review! I live offa those. The next chapter should be good, with some R/Hr interaction. 


End file.
